Inevitability
by StarCannon
Summary: Clark is the new guy with no friends. Lana decides to befriend him and undercovers his amazing artistic talent. Will Lana be captivated by his beautiful pictures, or will his unwillingness to completely open up cause them to drift apart? CLANA
1. ChApTeR OnE

**Inevitability by Electric Spyro**

A.n. Hi people! I'm very happy to say that I have written (and finished!) another clana fic. It's not really based on any specific movie or show or anything. It's actually kind of dedicated to my freshmen year at highschool which has been over for almost a month now! yay! i'm pretty artistic, so i connect with Clark alot in this story. cept for the whole alien from krypton thing. lol

okiedokie. enjoy!

* * *

Lana sat on the rough cement steps leading up to the back entrance of Smallville High. She looked out onto the lush grass of the football field with extreme boredom and tiredness. Her P.E. class had just ran four laps around the field and were now resting to catch their breath before the bell rang signaling their next class.  
  
Lana hated P.E. Especially the days when they had to run in the blazing hot sun. The gym wasn't any cooler - in fact, it was probably warmer - so she and a couple friends decided to wait outside in the shade of the school.  
  
"Sh-t, we have that physics test today don't we?" Michael cursed talking to no one imparticular.  
  
Lana smirked and shook her head. She couldn't believe how unprepared Michael always was. He was laying on the ground just below the stairs rubbing his palms in his face with frustration. His light brown hair was matted and wet due to the strenuous running he'd just done. He was the only one still wearing P.E. clothes - a old gray shirt with the sleeves cut off and a pair of blue basketball shorts.  
  
"Well, you've got about...two minutes to study for it," Erica informed looking at her watch. Erica was a friend of Lana as well as the captain of the cheerleading squad. Her tanned skin and deep brown wavy hair showed that she was very Mexican. She sat crossed-legged next to Michael who grew even more uncomfortable from the information Erica had just given him.  
  
"Don't feel too bad, Mike. I doubt anyone is going to pass it," Lana said honestly from her spot on the steps.  
  
"Yeah," Michael agreed sitting up revealing his bright blue eyes and red face sprinkled with sweat, "except for that new kid - Clark."  
  
"Who?" Lana asked curious.  
  
"Clark Kent - the guy who came four days ago. He's over there," Michael explained knodding over to the bleachers.  
  
Lana turned her head in this direction and saw a dark-haired boy hunched over on the uppermost bleacher drawing something on a notebook. His face was pained with a frown as he tried to get the picture he was creating just right.  
  
"Oh, I see him all the time. I didn't know that was his name," Lana said still looking at Clark.  
  
"How come I didn't see him running out there with us? He's not even sweating." Erica stated also eyeing the new kid.  
  
"Because he" - Michael used his fingers to make quote marks in the air - "'has a severe breathing condition.' I think he just forged his doctor's signature on a note. I mean the dude sits around all day with that notebook. He's probably praticing his mom's signature now so he can skip school. He's like an art freak or something. He hasn't made one friend yet."  
  
Lana turned to Michael with confusion. "You don't know that. He's probably just shy."  
  
"And f-cking smart. If he's not drawing a whole frigin' comic book, he's studying. The guy has no life," Michael admited.  
  
RING RING  
  
"And you have no time to study." Erica stood and smiled at Michael as he rushed into the school to change before his next class.  
  
Lana laughed also, but she then looked back at the bleachers. Clark was trying hurriedly to stuff his drawings and other supplies in his bag. She couldn't imagine how he couldn't have any friends. Maybe she could find a way to befriend him.

* * *

Clark dropped his lunch tray down onto the empty table and sat down sighing. School sucked, but he didn't care. He figured that if he didn't make any friends, he wouldn't have anyone to miss when he graduated. All the people staring and wondering why he never did anything - he was tired of it. Why couldn't they accept him for who he was? He's just a closed off guy with no special talents - or at least none they could know about. That was the other problem - his secret. He knew if he got close to anyone, that they would only push him away when he told them what he really was - an alien.  
  
Clark grabbed his notebook from his bookbag and opened it to the picture he'd been drawing earlier in class. It was a sketch of his biological mother...actually, it was more a portriat of what he thought she looked like. Her fine hair was flowing and swirling around her soft, round face. Her eyes were dark, but loving. A smile played on her beautiful lips. Clark shoved a potato chip into his mouth as he picked up his pencil and began to deepen the shadowing.  
  
"Hey, Clarky."  
  
Clark looked up to see two guys he recognized, but wasn't sure what their names were. A bit baffled by their action, Clark replied, "Um..hi."  
  
"Mind if I look at your stuff?" one of them asked grabbing Clark's notebook before Clark could even answer.  
  
"Actually I do," Clark protested trying to remain calm.  
  
"Oooo who is this?" the other guy asked looking at the picture Clark was working on. "She's hot!"  
  
Clark stared at them angrily. "I suggest you give it back now."  
  
"Why? I want to see some more stuff. You draw so well," the first guy exclaimed smiling as he turned the page.  
  
The next image was a drawing of a younger version of Clark sitting on the ground of a wood floor kissing a girl. Clark's face blushed nervously while the two guys broke out in laughter.  
  
"HAHAHAhahaha! Who - is - this?!" the first one asked through his laughing.  
  
"Whoever she is, she must be stoned!"  
  
"Or blind!"  
  
The two were now practically doubled-over with laughter. Clark reached for his notebook, but the first guy snatched it back. "Hey, I'm not finished looking at it!"  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't give it back I will," Clark said shakingly preparing himself to throw the table over and use his heat vision to fry the nearest object.  
  
"Oh! Okay, I'm scared now," the first one said sarcastically before breaking out into another fit of laughter. He began to turn the page and Clark grabbed the edge of the table ready to wing it at any second...  
  
"Michael, I swear you are an idiot."  
  
Clark looked bewildered as a girl with dark shining hair and an annoyed expression walked over to their table and took the notebook away from the two guys laughing hysterically. She handed it back to Clark who thanked her weakly.  
  
"Yeah yeah, okay. I guess we'll see you around, Clarky," the guy called Michael said as he stood up and walked away with his friend still trying to fight off their laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry Mike and his friend are such boneheads. Sometimes I don't know why I even hang out with him." She sat down opposite Clark and smiled politely. "I'm Lana by the way. You're Clark, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Clark muttered flipping his notebook shut and putting it back in his bookbag. He made sure Lana didn't see the picture of the kiss or his mother. He had suffered enough embarassment.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice you're by yourself alot," Lana said trying to be as friendly as possible.  
  
"Yeah, I like it," Clark explained poking at his lunch pointlessly. He didn't want to be rude, but he also didn't want to be too nice to her.  
  
"Why? It's sounds lonely to me," Lana stated curiously.  
  
"I don't plan on being here long, so why take the time to create relationships that aren't going to last?" Clark said looking up at her questionably.  
  
Lana stared back into his eyes. 'On the surface he comes off as being a shut-off person,' she thought in her head, 'but you can tell in his eyes that he's just striving for a friend.'  
  
RING RING  
  
Clark quickly stood up grabbing his things and swinging his bookbag over his shoulder. He muttered a quiet "See ya." and shuffled quickly out of the cafetaria dropping his uneaten lunch into the garbage.  
  
Lana sighed. 'I know he wants to be able to talk to somebody, and I'm going to figure out how.'

* * *

A.n. pleez R&R!


	2. ChApTeR TwO

**Inevitability by Electric Spyro**

A.n. wow, thanx for all the reviews, guys. i didn't think i'd get more then like two on the first chapter. lol. u peeps rock

enjoy!

* * *

The school day was finally over and Clark was definitely ready to leave as soon as possible. The two kids that had been bugging him at lunch kept at it for the rest of the day. Clark was forced to keep his notebook locked safely in his locker until school let out for fear of them stealing it again causing Clark to do something he may regret. If only they knew how powerful he was. If only he could throw just one car or shoot just one ray of heat their way....but no. Not only would his parents ground him till his 12989th birthday, but he'd also get locked up and taken away from his family. All these thoughts turned out to seem very uncomforting to Clark as he exited the school.  
  
As he reached the steps out of the building, he felt a sharp shove from behind. Unprepared for the impact, Clark fell down the remaining stairs on his knees. It didn't hurt in the slightest, but his drawings and books sprayed out everywhere on the ground. He looked behind him, searching for the person who had done it, but no one spoke up. He sighed feeling like the stupidest person on the face of the Earth and started collecting his things. As he reached for the last of his papers, Clark noticed someone bending down to pick up one of the drawings. He looked up from his place on the ground and realized it was Lana.  
  
"Wow," Lana exclaimed looking at the picture. "This is.......really good."  
  
"Thanks," Clark said modestly as he slowly stood stuffing everything back into his bag. He noticed she was looking at the picture of his mother. "I-i-it's just a hobby. I'm not very good..."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Lana asked handing him back the picture. "That picture is amazing! You should join the art club or something."  
  
"No, I don't think so," Clark protested zipping up his bookbag as a lock of his dark hair fell into his eyes.  
  
"Do you draw often?" Lana wondered glad that she finally had something to talk to him about.  
  
"When I'm bored...and depressed...and creative..." Clark laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess I do draw often."  
  
Lana noticed he was walking away from the parking lot. "Don't you have a car?"  
  
"No, I usually run - home." Clark realized how odd that sounded.  
  
"Run? How far away do you live?"  
  
"Well, actually I...I catch the bus downtown," Clark lied hoping she would believe it.  
  
"Oh, well I could give you a ride," Lana offered jiggling her car keys and smiling.  
  
"No, I live on a farm on the edge of town. You would be going out of your way," Clark said. Why wouldn't she leave him alone? He didn't want any friends.  
  
"I live on the edge of town, too. I'm sure you don't live more then a mile or two away from me." Lana began to walk to her car as she added, "Come on."  
  
Clark sighed defeatedly and slowly followed her. 'Okay, just a ride. After today, don't talk to her,' Clark told himself. But another part of them felt different. It seemed to like this girl. What was the harm in having just one friend?

* * *

Lana's car pulled into the rough dirt driveway of the Kent farm and Clark was already grabbing the handle of his door. Lana wished he wasn't so eager to leave, but she wasn't sure why. She'd met tons of guys in her life - sensitive, rough, sweet, dumb - but there was something else about Clark....it was so...captivating.  
  
"Thanks for the ride," Clark said a millisecond after the car stopped. He opened his car door quickly.  
  
"Wait, Clark," Lana exclaimed just before he shut the door behind himself, "I would love to see some more of your artwork."  
  
"Maybe tomorrow," Clark stated unconvincingly.  
  
"Oh," Lana retorted. She sounded almost hurt, "I guess I'll see you then."  
  
"Yeah," Clark said looking down at the ground. Part of him was shouting, 'Shut the door and leave!', but the other was pulsing through him urging him to let her stay. "But...um...well, I have a few sketch books in my loft. You could see them now if you want..."  
  
Lana smiled happily and joined Clark in heading for the loft.  
  
"It's kind of a mess. I wasn't planning on company." Clark climbed the creaky stairs shortly followed by Lana.  
  
"I like it. It's comfy and layed back. You must spend hours up here," Lana guessed as she sat down on a broken-in couch next to the drawer that Clark was now searching.  
  
"Almost everyday," Clark confirmed as he pulled out a few black-covered books from the drawer and then shut it. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Lana making sure he didn't sit too close. He handed her one of the books reluctantly.  
  
She opened it and felt like she was thrust into a beautiful world of amazement. Sketches of everything from people and buildings to dragons and sea monsters met her eyes. She turned the pages awed by the beauty they captured. The shadows and colors created the illusion that the picture was jumping right out of the page.  
  
"I was homeschooled most of my life because..." Clark didn't want to say that he was afraid of people finding out his secret. "...because my parents thought it would be better for me. So I spent days up here by myself just...drawing things."  
  
Lana was speechless. She'd only seen sketches like this in her art books and history books at school. Clark had an amazing gift and he was a master at it. "Clark, this...how did you learn how to draw like this?"  
  
"I looked at drawings that other people made and studied their techniques. These sketch books are basically the results of years of practice." Clark sat in a few moments of silence before scrunching his face up and asking, "Do you really think they're that good?"  
  
"Yes!" Lana answered immediately after Clark had asked. Clark smiled a little. She realized that, since he never talked to anybody, no one else had seen his work. 'He sits here for hours creating these things, but he never gets any praise for it,' Lana thought sympathetically. "I'm being extremely serious, Clark. You're like a young Michelangelo!"  
  
Clark laughed modestly. He wasn't use to anyone giving him recognition for anything he did, with the exception of his parents. But they were his parents - they had to feel that way. Not Lana. She could think and say whatever see wanted. And she had just honestly told him how great his sketches were.  
  
Lana smiled realizing how much better Clark felt. She was glad it was her that made him feel that way. Suddenly she felt something too. A feeling like...like she was starting to fall for him. No, that couldn't be right. She'd only found out his name earlier that morning. He'd only been at her school for four days. How could she feel that feeling now?  
  
Clark was equally confused. He was slowly slipping away from his plan to go through school alone. If kids at school were like Lana, then why try to stop them from seeing him and what he could do?  
  
"I guess I should get going now. My aunt is probably on the verge of calling in a missing child report to the police," Lana joked to break the silence. She stood and Clark stood with her.  
  
"Thanks for everything," Clark said truthfully to her. "I mean it. I never showed my pictures to anyone before. I'm glad it was you who saw them first."  
  
Lana found herself getting lost in his soft, mysterious eyes and quickly put on a sweet smile. "Yeah, I hope to see more of them."  
  
"Oh, I'll definitely be drawing more. I love feeling the freedom I have when I draw," Clark admited promisingly. "It's like your channeling all the craziness and frustration in your life into something great and satisfying."  
  
"It must be nice," Lana said trying to imagine the freedom. It sounded so wonderful. Freedom was something everyone wished for especially if they were a stressed teen in Smallville.  
  
"I could teach you," Clark suddenly said hopefully. "I mean, I've never taught anyone before, but I could try."  
  
Lana felt as if she'd just been asked if she'd like to fly or sail to the moon. "That sounds really cool. I'd love to learn." Lana then remembered why she had stood up. "I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll see ya." This time he meant what he said - he would she her again.  
  
She descended down the stairs still feeling that weird feeling inside. 'I'm not falling for him. He's nice and talented....and cute....but I'm NOT falling for him,' Lana told herself. She got into her car and noticed Clark standing in the doorway of the barn looking at her. She waved as she backed out and he returned the gesture. She then turned the wheel and drove off down the road to her house.  
  
Clark sighed feeling a smile creep across his lips that he couldn't stop from coming.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
Clark turned startled to see his father standing next to him wearing dirty gloves and leaning against a rake. "Her name's Lana. She was just giving me a ride home." Mr. Kent smiled knowing full well that Clark never needed a ride home. "She offered, so I couldn't very well tell her no without feeling like an idiot."  
  
"Then why did I see her coming out of the loft? Did she offer to walk you inside, too?" Mr. Kent asked jokingly.  
  
Clark felt his cheeks turn pink and the smile crawl into his mouth again. "We were just talking, Dad."  
  
"Well, you think you can stop daydreaming about her long enough to help me rake the leaves and feed the chickens?" Mr. Kent asked recognizing Clark's actions as the same things he used to do when he was seventeen and had just talked with an attractive girl.  
  
Clark looked slightly embarassed as he went back into the barn to grab a rake for himself.

* * *

A.n. hope u liked it! review please! i love reviews! :o)


	3. ChApTeR ThReE

**Inevitability by Electric Spyro**

A.n. hey people! thanx for the reviews! this chapter's a little short, but the next one will be longer ;o)

C.K.7980 - nope, whitney isn't in this fic. i just left like givin him a rest this time :oP

enjoy!

* * *

The next day was a little better for Clark. Instead of waking up dreading what might happen at school, he was happy that he was going to meet Lana there. He decided to leave home early so he could walk past her house. He'd discovered while randomly looking through his telescope last night that she lived in the nearest house to him which was close enough for to see through the lens, but far enough to where it would take a good twenty minutes to reach other.  
  
'Why are you doing this? Don't walk by her house. It'll look suspicous and she'll wonder why your walking to school,' Clark heard in his head. He answered silently, 'So? Who cares? I'd rather look suspicous and see her now then go to school and wait until fourth hour till I can talk to her.' Clark couldn't believe that he was doing this, but Lana wasn't like any other girl he'd seen. She actually wanted to talk to him. She wanted to spend time with him.

* * *

Lana pulled her hair back into a ponytail and looked in the mirror to examine herself. 'I wonder if Clark was actually serious about teaching me how to draw, or if he'll even talk to me again. He's so hard to understand...but he's so understanding.'  
  
Lana shook herself out of her thoughts. What was she thinking? She had only just met this guy and already she was aimlessly thinking about him as if he was her long-time crush that she could never have. 'Just shut up, Lana. You'll just end up embarassing yourself.'  
  
She grabbed her things for school and opened the front door only to see Clark walking slowly down the road kicking a pine cone in front of him with his hands shoved in his pockets.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
He looked up surprised and then smiled. "Hey Lana."  
  
"You're walking to school?" She wondered meeting him halfway down her driveway.  
  
"Um...actually I - er - I got up late today....and missed the bus," Clark explained with slight difficulty. "Do you think you could give me a lift?"  
  
"Sure. Get in."  
  
Clark opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. Lana joined him on the other side and started the engine.  
  
"So, are you ready for that quiz in algebra?" Lana asked trying to end the awkward silence.  
  
"Oh yeah. I think I'll do pretty good on it."  
  
"I stayed up all last night studying," Lana admited laughing a little.  
  
"Really? I never study," Clark said as they drove down the road. "Math is my best subject."  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
Clark looked over at her. She was staring at him with a strange questionable look on her face. He didn't like it. She was looking at him like everyone else did - a nerd. "Well, I-I guess n-not always."  
  
"No, sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like that," Lana apologized realizing how uncomfortable she had made him feel. "I guess you're just a perfectionist at everything you do, huh?"  
  
"Just kinda comes natural," Clark admited shrugging.  
  
"That's what I don't understand," Lana said with interest. "You have else amazing talents, but you don't use them to help anyone. Why not?"  
  
"Well, I'm helping you still, aren't I?" Clark asked looking over at her with hopeful eyes.  
  
Lana smiled inspite of herself. "Yeah, I was thinking you could teach me draw during study hall?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I wouldn't want to spend fourth hour any other way," Clark confirmed with a sweet grin that showed all his dazzling teeth.  
  
'Wait...' Lana thought in her mind curiously. 'That smile looks really...familiar. And yesterday, when he'd looked down and that strand of hair fell in his face, he reminded me of someone....but who? Great, another mystery of Clark Kent to solve.' 


	4. ChApTeR FoUr

**Inevitability by Electric Spyro  
**  
A.n. hey people. i'm back with another update. sorry, i thought i would be able to update sooner, but i got caught up in a book i was readin. it's called _Eragon_ and it's by a 15-year-old kid and if u haven't heard of it yet, i suggest u go buy and read it right after u read this chapter! o)

enjoy!

* * *

When fourth hour came along, Lana found Clark at a table in the back of the school library. He was staring a book with great intensity not paying attention to the cluster of kids sitting at a table a few feet away laughing and knodding towards him.  
  
"Lana!"  
  
Lana snapped her head in the direction of the noise and saw Erica smiling and pointing to a computer next to her beckoning her friend to come and sit down. Lana gave her a sympathetic look and mouthed, "Sorry, I can't today." She then rushed over to Clark.  
  
"I'm ready for my first lesson," Lana whispered happily as she sat down.  
  
Clark looked up and shut the book quickly. "Oh, hi." Lana didn't say anything more, so Clark spoke up again. "So, I guess we can start with something simple - like a cartoon character...."  
  
Minutes passed, and still Lana couldn't draw Mickey Mouse if her life depended on it. Clark, however, could draw the mouse straight out of his head and even add his own personal details like a Smallville Crows T-shirt and sunglasses. Lana grabbed another piece of paper determined to draw this Disney character if it killed her. She began to draw his round head, but it came out as a wobbly oval.  
  
"Look, I can't even draw a circle!" Lana exclaimed laughing quietly at herself.  
  
"It just takes patience and practice," Clark announced smiling encouragingly.  
  
Lana set her pencil point on the paper preparing another attempt to draw a circle.  
  
"Wait," Clark exclaimed wrapping his right hand around hers, "set the pencil at an angle, like this." - He moved the pencil slightly trying to ignore the tingly feeling he felt when his hand touched hers. - "Now, move it slowly." - He guided Lana's hand as it created a perfect circle on the paper. As soon as this task was finished, Clark let go of the pencil and smiled at Lana.  
  
"I think I can do that," Lana stated grinning at Clark's face which was unexpectantly turning pink.  
  
At that particular moment, Clark noticed something. The way Lana had smiled just then....it was very familar. He shrugged it off. It was probably nothing. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about where he'd seen her smile like that before...

* * *

Day after day Lana practiced drawing. At first, Lana only wanted to learn so she could experience the free feeling Clark had talked about, but her reasons slowly changed over time. Her friendship with Clark grew to the point where Erica and Michael questioned her about it. She explained she was just trying to help him be more friendly. Erica and Michael knew what was really happening - Lana did too but she didn't want to admit it - there was something stronger going on between Clark and Lana. It was more then friendship, but neither one would express what they were feeling so it sadly remained hidden.  
  
Lana began to notice that the guys who made fun of Clark most days seemed to be eyeing her as well. It was as if they considered her an outcast just because she was being nice to him. Lana had always been popular in school, and this change was not something she welcomed. Still, Lana loved the way she felt around Clark and a bunch of stuck-up highschool jocks weren't going to stop her from that feeling.  
  
Clark felt it too. He'd never had much contact with his peers out of fear of them uncovering his secret. It hurt to know that he couldn't tell Lana, but the way she smiled at him healed that pain almost instantly. He woke up everyday with a purpose. Lana was the strength he needed to face school each day. The stupid comments he overheard about himself didn't effect him as much. He no longer cared about any of them. All he saw was Lana.  
  
It had been weeks since their first conversation and Clark and Lana were now back in the library laughing quietly at Lana's pitiful drawings. Clark gave a few helpful tips to correct her mistakes and Lana purposely said she didn't understand so that Clark would gently grasp her hand in his and talk her through it. 'He's so shy, yet so willing to help,' Lana thought happily.  
  
"Maybe they have some books in here with pictures of characters. Would that help?" Clark asked looking over Lana's shoulder and analyzing her picture.  
  
"I doubt it considering this library's about as old as my great grandfather," Lana said smiling but not taking her gaze off her picture (Clark had told her that concentration was a key factor in drawing), "but go ahead."  
  
Clark rushed off to begin the search and Lana stayed behind still doodling.  
  
She sighed giving up on her Mickey which looked more like a California Prune. Looking up, she glanced at Clark's sketch book which was laying next to her on the table. She waited a few seconds, and then slid it towards herself and opened it. 'Maybe this will help,' Lana thought curiously. She gazed at all the beautiful pictures pulling her back into a fairy tale land. She kept looking through the book until she came across a picture of a young girl and boy kissing in what looked like a wood house. She faintly remembered Michael and his friend laughing at it the day they stole Clark's book.  
  
"That's a drawing of my first kiss."  
  
Lana jumped to see Clark standing over her shoulder. She was grateful he didn't seem mad at her for looking through his sketches. "Who is she?"  
  
Clark sat back down. "It's funny; I never got her name. The kiss was kind of a spur of the moment thing." As soon as he'd said that, he wondered why he had. Normally he was always careful to keep to himself. Normally he'd be furious if someone looked through his private drawings without asking. Why did Lana have the power to gradually open him up?  
  
"My first kiss was the same way," Lana admited still looking at the portrait. "Are you in a cabin or something?"  
  
Clark tried to stop himself from saying anything more, but Lana's intrigued eyes begged him to continue. "Yeah. It was during summer camp when I was twelve. This other girl and I had overslept and the whole rest of the camp went out on a hike for the morning. We decided to wait for them in the cabin, and we started talking. We got closer and closer....I don't even remember what we were talking about."  
  
Lana remained quiet after Clark was finished. Her mouth dropped a little. She cautiously asked, "You wouldn't have happened to be at Camp Randall, would you? In Cabin #9?"  
  
"Actually, yeah it was. Ever since then, 9 has been my lucky number." Clark laughed trying to hide the fact that he was a little scared by Lana's reaction. She looked at him as if she was looking at a ghost.  
  
Lana saw Clark's worried expression and realized that he wasn't getting it. "Clark, how do you think I knew that?"  
  
Clark frowned slightly. What the heck was she getting at? Then.....slowly.....he understood. That's why Lana had looked so familiar! That's why he'd felt like he'd met her before! He had! He'd kissed her five years ago! His first kiss was with Lana! He stared at her hardly comprehending the new information. "It was you..."  
  
She swallowed and knodded barely believing that this was him. This had to be the weirdest feeling she'd ever experienced. "Can you believe that we'd met again after all those years?"  
  
"No, I - I thought I'd never see you again." Clark was still stunned. "You've changed alot."  
  
"You have too," Lana said no longer having the power to take her eyes off Clark. No wonder she had been falling for him the day they met. "Wow, this is so awkward."  
  
Clark laughed and Lana joined in quietly. "I know. I thought about you so much after that day."  
  
"There were two things I told myself I would do if I ever saw you again," Lana said softly almost subconsiously allowing herself to except the fact that she had feelings for him. "The first was figure out your name."  
  
Clark looked at Lana in a whole new light. This must be why I was able to open up with her. He took a quick glance at her lips trying to remember how they felt...he only then realized that he hadn't kissed anyone else after that day. He smirked at Lana dumbly. "What was the other?"  
  
"This..." Lana whispered leaning in to Clark.  
  
Clark's brows rised as she got closer. This was it. No one was watching. He told himself to lean in too...  
  
"Wait!" Clark suddenly exclaimed julting his head back. "I can't."  
  
"Clark - "  
  
RING RING  
  
Clark stood gathering his things and not taking the time to put them into his bag. "I'm - I'm sorry, Lana. There's just too much I haven't told you. We can't. Really, I am sorry."  
  
He rushed off getting jostled a few times by the jocks, but Clark didn't seem to care. Lana watched him go sadly.

* * *

A.n. don't kill me yet. just review for now. ;o) 


	5. ChApTeR FiVe

**Inevitability by Electric Spyro**

A.n. hey guys! thanx alot for all the great reviews. ur awesome. here's the next chapter. enjoy!

* * *

'After all this time...all this waiting....why did he pull away?' Lana thought as she made her way to her next class. 'He wasn't going to at first - I saw him leaning in too - but why did he stop? God, I feel like so stupid now...'  
  
"Lana?"  
  
Lana stopped abruptly, startled by the sound of her name. She turned to see Ms. Morgan the art teacher smiling down on her just outside of her classroom. "Hi, Ms. Morgan."  
  
"Hello. Lana, I noticed a dramatic improvement in your artistic skills these past few weeks," Ms. Morgan said with happiness.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm kind of getting help from a friend. I heard how free it feels when you draw and create things. I just wanted to learn that feeling, too." Ms. Morgan continued to smile. It was beginning to frighten Lana a little.  
  
"Children with a burning urge to expand in the artistic world...that's been my fuel to teach these long twenty years," Ms. Morgan admited laughing a little and looking up at the ceiling with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Yeah," Lana said laughing with her politely. "I have to get to class now - "  
  
"Wait, I didn't stop you in the hallway for nothing," Ms. Morgan exclaimed with cheer. She went into her room and came back out handing Lana a booklet. "This is a student guide to an art college in Europe. Now, you are still a developing artist at this point, but I'm almost positive that if you keep it up, they will be begging you to attend their school."  
  
"Thanks Ms. Morgan, but I'm really just doing this for fun. I don't think I could leave the country for it," Lana admitting flipping through the pamphlet. She was almost shocked that Ms. Morgan would consider her for this. Hadn't she seen any of her artwork? It was terrible. "Besides, I think Clark Kent would - "  
  
"Ah yes, Clark Kent," Ms. Morgan broke in dreamily as if she was in love with him. Lana looked on feeling as though she was watching a passion play. That was definitely what Ms. Morgan was - passionate. "Clark is too advanced for any art school in existence. His talents go far beyond that of even the greats - Da Vinci, Rembrant, Michelangelo..."  
  
Lana screwed up her brows in a confused expression. Sure, Clark was awesome at drawing, but Ms. Morgan was going a little overboard. She decided to leave afraid that if she stayed much longer, Ms. Morgan would begin to do an interperative dance in Clark's honor. "Well, I don't want to be late for class. Bye, Ms. Morgan."  
  
"Goodbye and good luck on your artistic journey!" Ms. Morgan shouted as Lana practically ran through the hallways eager to get as much distance between her and the overly excited art teacher as possible.

* * *

Clark sat in his loft gazing out at the sun as it sunk slowly in the sky. He sighed thinking back to fourth hour when he'd discovered Lana had been his first kiss. He wanted to kiss her again today, but he just couldn't. He couldn't put that burden on her. Sometimes he just wanted to throw away his powers and live the rest of his life like everyone else.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sweet voice of Lana who was standing on the landing of the staircase. "Lana. This is a surprise."  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you," Lana hesitiated and then added, "about what happened earlier today."  
  
Clark took a breath as Lana joined him on the couch. He might as well explain. "Listen, Lana, I don't want you to think I don't like you - because I do - it's just that..." Clark was struggling for the right words, "Lana, there are so many things you don't know about me - that you should never know about me - "  
  
"Why?" Lana asked baffled.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt," Clark admited truthfully.  
  
Lana watched Clark in silence before she quietly stated, "If this is something really important about you or your life, I think I should know about it."  
  
"You don't understand," Clark retorted strongly. "I think you're an amazing girl - I've never met anyone else like you - and I'll always be your friend. But that's all I can be.....a friend."  
  
Lana was so confused. Why couldn't he just let her in? She'd except whatever it was. She was positive this feeling that she felt around him would never go away. "So you're just going to live life in the shadows? Stay out of the lime light just because of some secret you're too scared to admit?"  
  
"Lana, I told you," Clark said staring into her soft eyes to try and get her attention, "I can't tell you. It isn't my choice to make."  
  
She let her gaze fall to the ground. She didn't understand anything Clark was telling her. Why wasn't it his choice? What would be so bad that it could hurt her? Suddenly, she felt Clark's hand reach her cheek and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I'll always be here for you, Lana. Whenever you need to talk, I'm right here." He then kissed her cheek affectionately.  
  
Lana forced herself to muster a smile and then stood and made her way down the stairs.  
  
As she left, Clark's content expression faded. He knew that this sort of misunderstanding would eventually happen to him, but he'd had no idea how much it would hurt. He never imagined it would be like this....never thought someone would like him enough to want him to open up. Lana was more then he could ever want. Everything about her was just...perfect. His heart began to fight with his mind.  
  
'Maybe you should just tell her...'  
  
'And put that much pressure on her? No way! If you really had feelings for her, you'd stay friends and keep quiet.'  
  
'But she'll want to know whether your her friend or something more!'  
  
'She can't know! You'll put not only your life on the line, but her's too.'  
  
Clark fell back into the couch covering his face with his hands. 'I can't live like this. I can't be alone forever. I'm missing so many opportunities - Lana is one of them.'  
  
'Don't do it! You'll regret it for the rest of your days!' Clark's Mind shrieked in his head.  
  
'You're right! Lana will slip away if you don't do something about it!' Clark's Heart exclaimed with determination.  
  
Closing his eyes, Clark forced himself into a light quiet sleep hoping that he might dream about a solution to his problem.

* * *

A.n. yea, there's a lil bit of angst goin on, but it'll be over soon don't worry :oP

review!


	6. ChApTeR SiX

**Inevitability by Electric Spyro**

A.n. hey people! i'm very happy u like it. this chapter's a little short, but that's how it goes sometimes :oP

enjoy!

* * *

The next day was Saturday and Clark was half happy that he didn't have to face Lana in school yet. For some reason, it was all he could think about. He wished there was something - anything - that he could concentrate on instead of Lana. He tried splitting a pile of wood for his father, but even that didn't distract him. He constantly hit the wooden logs too hard causing then to crunch into wood chips. After the tenth crushed wood block, Clark admited, "I'm sorry, Dad. I guess I'm just side-tracked."  
  
"That's alright, Son," Mr. Kent confirmed as he put an arm around Clark leading him to the stairs just inside the barn. "You do seem a little worried. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Clark sat down reluctantly on the steps not sure if he really wanted to talk to his father about this. But there really wasn't anyone else he could confide in. "It's about Lana - the girl that hangs out in my loft sometimes."  
  
"What about her?" Mr. Kent asked with sudden concern.  
  
"Well, I guess it isn't totally about her," Clark corrected still feeling awkward. "It's more about my secret and the fact that I can't tell her."  
  
"Did she see you doing one of your abilities?" Mr. Kent wondered standing over his son dominantly.  
  
"No, she's just been curious as to why I haven't opened completely up with her." Clark then stood looked at his father seriously. "Dad, this girl is so beautiful and so caring. I don't want to lose her because of my secret."  
  
Mr. Kent opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and sighed. "Clark, I know at this age you are attracted to alot of girls like Lana - "  
  
"No, Dad, Lana isn't like any other girl. She's the first one that's ever liked my artwork. She's the first one I - " Clark only just stopped himself from saying 'kissed'. "Well, she's the only one I've ever really felt this way about."  
  
"Son, you may think that this girl is the right one for you now, but what happens if you tell her and it causes you two to drift apart? I know it's hard, but you're at the age when you experience alot of relationships."  
  
"Dad, how can I have relationships when I can't trust people enough to really know me?"  
  
There was a short pause. He stood closer to Clark and said slowly, "I know you're different from everyone else and I know how much you must really like this girl. I just don't want you to regret telling her."  
  
"In other words, your telling me not to tell her," Clark stated downtroddened.  
  
"No," Mr. Kent corrected causing Clark to looked at him with a surprised expression.  
  
"You're saying you actually want me to tell her?"  
  
"No," Mr. Kent stated negatively as he smiled, "I'm telling you to follow what you feel. Your mother and I have taught you well and we trust you to do the right thing."  
  
Clark gave his father a sour look. Mr. Kent added, "But if you ask me, I wouldn't tell her. Not yet anyways."  
  
With that, Mr. Kent left his son alone to think over their conversation.

* * *

The next morning Clark opened his eyes resting just a little more before getting up to start the day. He sighed and finally decided against telling Lana his secret. It might hurt him, but at least he would stop Lana from getting hurt. He couldn't imagine someone attacking her solely because she knew Clark's secret. Yes, telling her was too dangerous and it should never happen.

'It's inevitable, Clark,' His Heart whispered inside him noiselessly. 'You will tell her soon enough. Love defies all obstacles.'

* * *

A.n. review please! I have a feeling somebody's gonna be doing a chant pretty soon...:oP


	7. ChApTeR SeVeN

**Inevitability by Electric Spyro**

A.n. This chapter's a little short but oh so crucial.

thanx 4 the reviews so far! enjoy!

* * *

The multitude of days and weeks Clark spent teaching Lana how to draw soon payed off. Four months after their first lesson, Lana was already creating characters of her own. Art grew to become a bigger part of her life. Lana was still a little upset that Clark didn't trust her completely, but she never regreted that he trusted her enough to become her friend. She couldn't even remember going to school without thinking about him. Without sitting next to him in the library wondering, 'Maybe today he'll decide to tell me everything...'  
  
The school year was nearing its end and Ms. Morgan jumped from asking Lana if she was going to the European art school every so often, to pestering her everyday.  
  
"I heard the art school has a great reputation for helping artists like you become masters!"  
  
"Don't let a great opportunity like this pass you by!"  
  
Lana tried to avoid these situations in which Ms. Morgan would attack her with continuous statements about the school. She had no reason to go. Besides, it was so far into her senior year, they surely wouldn't accept her application this late. Lana wanted a year or two off school before she even thought about college. She hadn't had alot of time to relax during her last year at Smallville High and when she did she almost always spent it in Clark's loft.  
  
And that's where she was headed to now. Clark was always happy to see her. He had been right when he told her he was always there if she needed to talk.  
  
Clark, in the meantime, was once again working tirelessly on the Kent farm's crops. He'd been moving barrels of hay into the barn from the back of the family's pick-up truck. Taking four at a time, Clark found the job to go by quickly. As he headed back to the truck to grab the rest, he found it to be empty. Clark then remembered he hadn't had any room left in the back for the remaining three bails of hay that were laying out by the entrance of the farm. 'I could drive the truck out there and load the hay in the back, then drive all the way back here and unload. Or I could just speed out, grab the hay, come back here, and be done with my chores early,' Clark contemplated in his mind. The latter was too tempting for Clark to pass up, and so he got ready to kick on his super speed and fly towards the entrance to retrieve the hay.  
  
Lana walked softly looking down at the ground. Once again the silence pulled her back into daydreams of Clark. She wondered, 'Maybe I could convince Clark to go to the art school in Europe, or maybe we could go together! Wow, that's a little far fetch'd....I don't even want to go...do I? No. Yes. No. Maybe.... I _have_ been working on my drawing techniques. Both Ms. Morgan and Clark said how much better I'm getting....oh forget it. I have to clear my head.'  
  
She looked up as she advanced towards the farm and saw Clark standing by the family's pick-up obviously doing some sort of farm yard chore. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt as he usually did when doing things on the farm and Lana couldn't help but smile. The rural life definitely wasn't making Clark look any less attractive then he already was.

'Yes, coming over here to Clark always helps me calm down.' She took another step toward the farm.  
  
A second after she moved, she felt a huge gust of wind flailing her hair and clothes angrily. A large white blur was now flying towards her making a whistling sound as it cut through the air. She was too shocked to scream, so she stayed frozen to her spot in front of the farm. The wind soon ceased and the white blur shrunk into focus. Clark was standing there next to a bail of hay, his hair ruffled from being caught in the strong winds. He stared at Lana with surprise and swallowed.  
  
Lana stared back at him unbelievably. Her mouth fell open. As soon as she regained her voice, she asked slowly, "What _are_ you?"  
  
Clark shifted his weight from one foot to the other with discomfort. He tried to flash a smiled and failed miserably. "W-what do mean?"  
  
"What did you just do? It - It was like you were put on fast forward or something." Lana still didn't move an inch. Trying desperately to find an explaination, she added, "You were infected by the meteor rocks weren't you?"  
  
Clark was about to agree with this question, but stopped himself. His heart drowned out his his mind as he answered,"No." He looked down at his feet to avoid her stare. "And they're called kryponite....not meteor rocks."  
  
"What?" Lana asked barely hearing what Clark had said. "How would you know that? And how does that explain what I just saw?"  
  
Clark forced his gaze back on Lana. His face was hard and serious. "I'll tell you, but not here. Just...just come to the loft with me."  
  
Clark lead her towards barn. That's where they had talked so many times before, so it was only natural that she learned his secret there. He felt her stare on the back of his neck. He didn't like this at all. He wasn't planning on telling her. He had nothing prepared to say. 'At least she'll stay long enough to hear me out,' Clark told himself optimistically. 'If she saw me use heat vision she'd probably think I was a demon from Hell or something. Then again, I guess being an alien isn't a whole lot better.'

* * *

A.n. review! don't kill! :oD 


	8. ChApTeR EiGhT

**Inevitability by Electric Spyro**

A.n. thanx guys. u rock 4 eva!

Charmboy4 - i didn't do it to spite u! i had it all written like this before i even posted chappy 1. haha....it was kinda funny tho :o)

okiedokie. u can stop the angry chants. here's the next chapter!

enjoy!

* * *

The more Clark talked, the further Lana was from him - both directly and indirectly. They had began the talk near the open window and now Lana was at least a foot from the stairs as if she was ready to dash off at any second. Clark remained at the window feeling his heart breaking with every breath. The way Lana was looking at him - he didn't like it in the slightest. Finally, when Clark had told her everything, the loft became quiet. It wasn't a peaceful quiet. It was more like a blank quiet which hovered over them hauntingly.  
  
"Lana..." Clark began weakly.  
  
"So that's what you are? You're an..._alien_." The way Lana had said 'alien' almost made Clark feel worse - as if he was a monster.  
  
"Lana, I told you - "  
  
"I can't believe you could do this, Clark!" Lana shouted angrily. "I trusted you. I risked friendships with Michael and Erica for you. They both wondered why I would hang with such a weird, quiet guy. You know, up until now I just thought they were judging you by the outside - that they couldn't understand you the way I did - but now I see I was the one in the wrong. You're everything they said you are."  
  
"Lana, stop! You don't understand!" Clark pleaded taking a step forward. As he did, Lana took a step back towards the stairs. "Don't get near me, Clark."  
  
"Lana..." He could hear his voice shaking. "Please...I never wanted you to get hurt..."  
  
"To late," Lana retorted fighting back the tears that filled her eyes. She whirled around and stormed down the stairs walking quickly out of the barn.  
  
Clark could have sped outside and caught her, but he knew better then that.  
  
'She just needs some time,' Clark's Heart comforted thoroughly.  
  
'Stupid, stupid, stupid...' Clark's Mind protested slapping Clark mentally.

* * *

After that day Clark became lost in a thick, dark depression. It seemed ironic to all the other senoirs at Smallville High because they were now experiencing their last week of school. Clark no longer drew randomly in class. He just sat and stared out the window wishing he was anyone else but Clark Kent the Alien Boy. The guys teased him more then ever now. He couldn't sleep at night so he would often doze off in class which proved to be every embarassing if he was caught (which he almost always was).  
  
Soon prom passed...senior year passed...graduation passed....Clark tried to smile and pretend he was happy. It was summer! No more school! But no matter how well he covered up his sadness, he always went to sleep at night with a broken heart and no reason to get up the next day. He didn't know how he was going to live like this, but he had no alterative.

'Never again will I open up to somebody like that,' Clark promised himself one night. 'I knew it would happen like this. Why was I so naive to think it would work? I'm not meant to be here. I don't belong on Earth. I just hurt people. No matter how hard I try, I always hurt people...'

* * *

A.n. it'll end happy. i promise. :o)

so i guess u can continue with angry chants now. lol


	9. ChApTeR NiNe

**Inevitability by Electric Spyro**

A.n. here's the next chapter. thanx for the reviews. don't have much else to say so....enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Clark," Mr. Kent greeted as Clark walked into the house after a long day of working on the farm.  
  
"Hey," he retorted flatly. He started up the stairs to mope alone in his room some more.  
  
"Wait, Clark, come down here." Clark stopped and turned around reluctantly sitting down on the couch in the living room next to his father. It was only then that he realized he hadn't been in the living room since before school ended.  
  
"What's up?" Clark asked trying to smile.  
  
Mr. Kent didn't not return the gesture. "Clark, your mother and I have seen a huge difference in your attitude lately. At first we thought you were just going through a stage that everyone goes through, but," he looked sincerely in his son's eyes, "Clark, I'm your father. I know when something's bothering you. What is it?"  
  
Clark remained silent, so Mr. Kent continued. "We know how much you use to love to draw - you have stacks of books in your room and in the loft - but lately we haven't seen you draw a single thing."  
  
"There's no point," Clark stated simply.  
  
"And Lana use to always come and have dinner with us. Why hasn't she - "  
  
"Because I told her my secret and she hates me now." Clark felt the depression tearing his heart again.  
  
"You told her?" Mr. Kent asked concerned.  
  
"I had to. I wanted to finish my chores early so I use super sped just when she was coming over to see me. She saw me use my powers. There was nothing else I could do."  
  
"You could have insisted you had no idea you had powers."  
  
"No I couldn't," Clark protested as he stood up. "I could never lie like that - especially to Lana. She deserved to know."  
  
Just then, Mrs. Kent entered the room carried a pan of freshly baked cookies. She handed one to each of them, and then sat down. "So what are you two talking about? I heard Lana's name."  
  
Mr. Kent explained their conversation as Clark remained quiet taking small bites of his cookie wishing he could just disappear. After Mr. Kent was finished speaking, Mrs. Kent said, "Oh, I see...." - she threw Clark a sympathetic motherly look - "...that's why Clark's not at the airport."  
  
"Airport?" Clark repeated sitting down preparing himself for the worst.  
  
"Yes, didn't you know?" Mrs. Kent confirmed with a surprised look. "I ran into Lana's aunt Nell at the store a few days ago. She told me Lana had been thinking about going to an art college in Europe. Nell secretly sent in her application and discovered that Lana was accepted. She told Lana it was a graduation present. Nell told me Lana couldn't wait to leave - she thinks it's too crowded in Smallville."  
  
"So she's at the airport right now?" Clark asked is eyes widening.  
  
"Yes. I'm so sorry, Clark. I thought you knew."  
  
What was Lana thinking?! How could she leave? Smallville isn't so tiny - especially when you live out in the country part. It was just as little and busy as most European towns.Then it hit him - Lana wasn't leaving because she was crowded, she was leaving because of him. She was scared of him. He saw it in her eyes. 'Why can't she understand that I won't hurt her?'  
  
"I have to stop her. I can't let her go without letting her know that I - " Clark's voice stopped. He could barely think straight. What if she was on the plane right now? Before his parents could say anything more, Clark super sped out of the Kent farm and made his way to Metropolis International Airport.

* * *

A.n. clark's so tortured rite now....almost makes me sad too...:'o(

but i kno what's gonna happen so....hehe

review!


	10. ChApTeR TeN

**Inevitability by Electric Spyro**

A.n. i spent i long time trying to get this chappy juuust right so it BETTER be good! lol

enjoy!

* * *

'Please...please don't be gone yet...please...'  
  
Clark was now at the airport. Due to the fact that crowds of people were surrounding him, Clark couldn't sped through the building. He ran normally bumping into a few travelers and briefly apologizing. He began to worry. What if he didn't find her in time?  
  
"Thank you so much, Nell."  
  
"You deserve it, Honey. Remember to write or call every month."  
  
"I will."  
  
Clark shot his head towards the familiar voices and felt his heart leap when he saw Lana. She was standing around a bundle of bags and hugging her aunt. "Lana!"  
  
Lana let go of her aunt as she saw Clark Kent racing towards her. His hair looked like he hadn't done anything with it since the last day of school and he had visible bags under his eyes. She hoped he hadn't let himself look this pitiful because of her. Ever since their last conversation, Lana had regreted what she said. Okay, maybe she was a little harsh....but Clark should have never kept it from her.  
  
"Clark, I really can't - "  
  
"Lana, we have to talk." Clark's voice was stern and firm - very un-Clark-Kent-like. He was obviously upset. He pulled Lana over a feet so they could speak privately away from Nell. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked quickly.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Clark snapped glaring at her.

"_I'm_ here because I want to leave Smallville. It's too crowded. I - "

"We both know that's a lie," Clark broke in angrily. "Tell me why you're leaving - honestly. It's me isn't? Am I the reason you're leaving?"

Lana swallowed the lump in her throat. Clark was too complicated. Her life was too complicated. Running away was her only escape. She felt her eyes water with frustration. "What do want me to do, Clark - smile and pretend like it's perfectly normal? I can't do that, Clark. It isn't normal...." Lana backed up slowly. "_You're_ not normal."  
  
"Lana." She turned and began to walk away. "Lana!" The tears began to slide down her hot cheeks as she started walking briskly away from Clark and all her problems.The walk gradually sped up into a run as she heard Clark's footsteps behind her. He grabbed her arm whirling her completely around. "Lana, stop!"  
  
"Let go of me, Clark!" Lana exclaimed struggling to pull out of his grasp. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"Lana, stop it! Stop it!" he bellowed as she yanked and pulled. Finally, she slowly stopped fighting him. "I'm not going to hurt you..." Clark promised calmly. Cautiously, he let go of her. He was happy to see that she didn't run off again. "I won't ever hurt you, Lana.....you have to understand that."  
  
She sniffed, wiped away a few tears. Then, looking up into his eyes, Lana saw something in them. It was almost...human. "What do want from me?"  
  
"I don't want anything, Lana," Clark stated simply. "It's just that....I never met some one like you before. You made me feel like I actually fit in, you know? Well, I guess you don't....

"Lana, I swear I would've told you the day you came to my loft for the first time, but I didn't want you to leave me. I like how I feel around you." Clark felt emotions exploding within him. "I don't ever want to forget that feeling. You made me feel like....me."  
  
Lana stared speechless. Clark's focus fell to the ground downheartedly. At that moment, Lana finally snapped out of her old angry thoughts and realized how stupid she'd been. All this time she'd thought Clark didn't tell her just because he didn't want her to see that he was really a freak from outer space. The real reason was simple - he only wanted her to talk to him...to be his friend.

"Clark, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to....to make you feel like you couldn't tell me...."  
  
She fell into his embrace and something connected. Something told her that this is where she was suppose to be - in Clark's arms. "God, I feel like the biggest idiot."  
  
"No, Lana," Clark pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear, "you were just scared."  
  
"It was you that taught me how to draw. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have even been accepted to this college!"  
  
It was silent for a moment has they held each other. Then Clark said softly, "You should go."  
  
"What?" She looked up at him amazed. He came here to stop her and now he was telling her to leave?  
  
"It's like you're aunt said earlier - you deserve this. It's a great opportunity." He hesitated before adding, "I want you to go."  
  
"What about you? You deserve this too."  
  
Clark smiled modestly. "Drawing's just a hobby for me. I really want to get into journalism." Then Clark whispered in her ear, "And besides - I'm afraid of planes."  
  
Lana smiled and hugged Clark again. "Thank you for everything, Clark. I finally realize how lucky I am to have met you."  
  
"It's just fate I guess," Clark admited practically. "You better get back to Nell before the plane leaves without you."  
  
For a second, Lana wanted to say, 'Who cares if it leaves without me?' but all that came out was, "I am going to miss you."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too." Before he could stop it, Clark was leaning in towards Lana and their lips met once again. The kiss was short, but both Clark and Lana felt the mutal feelings that had been locked up inside since they were twelve. During that one moment, they both were transported back five years ago into the small dusty Cabin #9 on Camp Randall Field Grounds.  
  
They pulled away realizing what was coming next. Lana finally said faintly, "Goodbye, Clark."  
  
"Yeah....bye."  
  
Lana smiled slightly and then delicately let her smile fade. This was it. She was leaving. She kind of wished Clark hadn't come. He now made it that much harder to go. She quickly rushed off afraid that if she waited much longer, she would change her mind.  
  
Clark didn't move. It had just sunk in that he let the only girl he'd ever loved go. 'What was I thinking?'  
  
'You were thinking about her happiness. Deep inside you know what you did was right,' Clark's Heart admited sadly.  
  
'What did I tell ya? Telling her your secret broke your heart and drove her out of the country!' Clark's Mind barked brutally.  
  
He sighed as he walked out of the airport. Just as he reached the front door, he noticed an international airplane take off from the run way. It folded up its wheels as it flew out of sight. Clark remembered something that he'd read somewhere that now fit him perfectly:  
  
_Sometimes I wish I never met you _

_Because then I would never know _

_That there was some one out there like you_

* * *

_Please come now I think I'm falling _

_I'm holding to all I think is safe _

_It seems I found the road to nowhere _

_And I'm trying to escape _

_I yelled back when I heard thunder _

_But I'm down to one last breath _

_And with it let me say _

_Let me say _

_Hold me now _

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking _

_T__hat maybe six feet _

_Ain't so far down_   
  
A week passed. Everytime Clark saw a dark haired girl drive by his farm, for a spit second his heart jumped hoping it was Lana - but it wasn't. It never was. She was halfway across the world right now. She wasn't coming back anytime soon.

_I'm looking down now that it's over _

_Reflecting on all of my mistakes _

_I thought I found the road to somewhere _

_Somewhere in His grace _

_I cried out Heaven save me_

_But I'm down to one last breath _

_And with it let me say _

_Let me say _

_Hold me now __I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking _

_That maybe six feet _

_Ain't so far down_   
  
Day after day that thought slowly grinded itself into Clark's head. He began to draw again, but they looked more like hardcore tattoo designs rather then the funny cartoons or the realistic landscapes that Clark had once mastered. His depressed condition grew so much that his parents were considering a psychiatrist. From the vent in his room, Clark could hear his parents' mumbled voices in the kitchen discussing Clark and his change in character. But he couldn't blame him - Clark was worried too.

_Sad eyes follow me _

___  
But I still believe there's somthing left for me_

So please come stay with me '

Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me

For you and me

For you and me   
  
What would become of him? Would the next friend he made run away from him too? Would he even have another friend?

_Hold me now _

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking _

_That maybe six feet _

_Ain't so far down _

_Please come now I think I'm falling _  
  
_Holding to all I think is safe   
  
_Saturday night, Clark couldn't get to sleep. All the other times he just kind of forced himself, but tonight it was not working. He hoped he wasn't getting insomnia on top of everything else. He looked at his clock and noticed that it was 3:15. He pulled off his covers and left his room. Creeping quietly into the kitchen, he grabbed four packs of Pop Tarts and a Pepsi can. He then made his way out to the loft.  
  
Once he got there, he set his late-night snacks down on the table and plopped down on the couch pulling out his newest sketch book and a pencil. He turned the book to his latest creation - a rose whose long winding stem entertwined with the name 'Lana' drawn in tattoo-like writing - and began to lengthen the stem. Moments later, he heard a noise near the staircase of the loft.  
  
He looked up stunned as he tried to figure out if he was just imagining what he saw or if it was real. Lana was standing there smiling happily. She was wearing a long, flowing silver dress and there seemed to be a glowing aura shining around her like an angel. Her smile warmth his soul and soothed his heart.  
  
"Lana, what are doing here?" Clark asked surprised yet excited.  
  
"I came back for you," she admited. Her voice sounded soft like a weightless cloud. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Clark retorted without hesitation.  
  
Lana started to walk slowly toward him...  
  
Clark jolted awake. He looked around groggily and the first thing he noticed was that Lana was not at the staircase smiling. In fact, she wasn't there at all.  
  
"It was a stupid dream," Clark told himself aloud slapping the sketch book shut and sighing angrily. He grabbed the Pepis can and cracked it open. He took a sip and then ripped open one of the Pop Tarts. Why must his mind trick him like that?

"God, why didn't I stop her?"

* * *

A.n. btw, it's kinda weird becuz i wrote this fic a while ago, and as i was rereading this chapter, my Real One Player started playin One Last Breath by Creed. i was like 'omg! that fits Clark's mood perfectly!' i mean i came across that song completely by chance and i wouldn't have even put it in if i hadn't been listenin to my Real One. almost like it was fate....oooo creepy 

lol. anywayz, review!


	11. ChApTeR ElEvEn

**Inevitability by Electric Spyro**

A.n. thanx u guys! u rock 4ever!

here's the next part. enjoy!

* * *

Clark took a bite out of the tart and glanced out at the night sky which was beginning to turn a lighter shade of blue. He looked down at his watch - 5:28. He must've been dreaming about Lana for quite a while. 

'Gosh, if start having dreams about her, I won't be able to handle it anymore,' Clark admited worriedly. He let his eyes fall to the ground as he sighed. 'I really think I screwed up. I can't live like this - it's impossible. I can't go back to the way things were without Lana in my life. Maybe I should go after her. I could ask Nell where the school is. I could easily run there by noon time.

'Wait, what am I saying? I'm going crazy! I'm going crazy over a girl. I never thought that would ever happen...especially to me...maybe I'm just meant to be alone...'  
  
"Couldn't sleep, Clark?"  
  
Clark jumped and turned to see Lana Lang standing innocently in front of him. His Pop Tart dropped with a thud.

Lana let out a short laugh. "Surprised to see me?"  
  
Clark couldn't find any words. He was sure this wasn't a dream this time. He was positive this was the real Lana he was looking at. But then why couldn't he believe his eyes? "W-w-what are you...I mean...how did you - "  
  
"Well, after the plane took off, I kept telling myself how lucky I am and how amazing this experience would be," Lana explained sitting down next to her surprised friend, "but, whenever I thought about that, my mind always floated back to you.  
  
"So I called Nell when I got there. I told her I was already missing Smallville and I wasn't sure if I'd fit in over there. She told me that I should try it for a while and if I was still homesick that she'd schedule a flight back to Kansas. I waited about a week and I loved Europe. I told myself I was going to stay."  
  
"Then why did you come back?" Clark wondered curiously.  
  
"Because I felt your feelings, Clark. I saw how hard it was for you to let me go. When I was with you in the airport - in your arms - I felt free. I mean absolutely free - not like when you draw or create something. I could never leave that feeling." Lana smiled at him truthfully. "I now realize that I don't care if you're not like everybody else. I don't care if you may do things that make me feel hurt. Because, in the end, I know it's always been you that's been looking out for me. Europe is a great opportunity, but this one - in this loft right now - this is an even greater opportunity. And I can't let it pass me by."  
  
She hugged him hardly believing how much she'd missed it. After a short while, she looked up almost laughing. "Well, aren't you going to say something?"  
  
Clark grabbed his late-night snack and smiled. "Want a Cinnamon Sugar Pop Tart?"  
  
She laughed. "Of course."  
  
They talked for a while just enjoying each others presence until Clark began to yawn and grow tired. Lana was still in Europe's time zone and so she was wide awake. Clark, however, hadn't slept in almost 24 hours.  
  
"Do you mind if I take a little nap?" Clark asked rubbing his eyes and slumping over on the couch.  
  
"No, go ahead. I'll just throw away all the food and - " She looked over at Clark who was already asleep and snoring softly. She smiled and quietly pulled some stray hair out of his face. He stirred alittle but remained in his dazed sleep. She leaned in and kissed him lightly making sure he didn't wake up. "Goodnight, Clark."

A small smile a appeared on his lips. 'Lana came back for me...can you believe it?'

'There's only one excuse - she's got rocks in her head,' Clark's Mind stated harshly.

'I always knew she would. I told you before, Clark - true love's inevitable,' Clark's Heart explained happily.

From then on Clark decided that, before anyone or anything else, he would always listen to his heart.

* * *

A.n. isn't it sweet? it's not over yet tho. one more chappy to go! 

so review like ur life depends on it!!!!


	12. ChApTeR TwElVe

**Inevitability by Electric Spyro**  
  
A.n. hey! i'm watchin my Harry Potter 2 DVD rite now, but i figured i'd update asap cuz it's the last chapter.

technically, it doesn't really have anything to do with the story. it's just a little pinch of clana. let's just say it's my thank u for all u people that read this

C.K.7980 - i kno. i just felt like callin him Mr. Kent instead of Jonathan. has a nice ring to it. lol

rayray - famous writer? lol. i wish. i do gonna AIM sn. it's SmallvilleRox919. IM me if ya want :oP

okiedokie. enjoy!

* * *

Clark's parents told Lana how sorry they were that she didn't stay in Europe, but inside they were estatic that she came back. Their Clark was back once again with his jokes and smile and beautiful art. Everything seemed perfect again.  
  
Clark couldn't believe how hard it was not to smile everyday. Just thinking about Lana and the fact that she returned to Smallville for him made his lips curl with delight. He was now laying down in the loft peacefully thinking how lucky he felt at that very moment. A year ago today he wouldn't have even dreamed he'd have someone in his life that really cared for him. He would've never thought it would be Lana - the little girl he'd kissed years ago.  
  
He heard a creak on the stairs and saw that she was standing there like a guardian angel. He smiled automatically. "Hey."  
  
"Hey," she retorted equally as happy to see him.  
  
"What's up?" he asked sitting up and making a weak attempt at fixing his ruffled hair.  
  
"I just was thinking a while ago about our sessions in the library. I don't think I ever actually said thank you."  
  
"Oh, it's okay. It was fun," Clark assured standing up and giving her an encouraging grin.  
  
"It was." Lana pulled a a small folded piece of paper from her jacket. "I found this in one of my notebooks from school. I thought you should have it."  
  
Clark took the paper from her and opened it. A tiny pencil sketch of a chubby penguin wearing a pair of sunglasses and a backwards baseball cap was drawn on the lined paper. In the bottom right corner were the intials 'L.L.'  
  
"It's the first cartoon character I created out of my own head," Lana explained a little modestly. Then she smiled and added, "His name's Clark the Super Penguin."  
  
Clark looked up and laughed silently. "Well, I'm flattered that you'd name a penguin after me."  
  
"Would you rather it be a toad?" Lana asked laughing along with him.  
  
After a few minutes, Clark said, "It's kinda late. You better get back before it gets too dark." He turned around and looked out at the sky which seemed like a thick black vail of velvet.  
  
"Yeah," Lana agreed unhappily, but her expression turned almost devilish when she added, "but I have a better idea."  
  
Taking Clark's hand, Lana lead him out of the barn and into the darkening night. He asked her repeatively where they were going, but Lana kept her mouth closed and just smiled at him.  
  
Finally, they reached a small dirt path about a quarter of a mile away from the Kent farm. Clark remembered this road.... He smiled along with Lana when they came to a large wire arch with a wooden banner nailed on top that read, 'Camp Randall'.  
  
They felt like giants walking through a patch of small gray houses. The night sky cast dark shadows behind the buildings almost making it seem a bit spooky. The moon, however, shined lightly over the entire camp giving it a royal glow.  
  
"Are we going to wake anyone?" Clark whispered halfway into the grounds.  
  
"The camp doesn't start until next month," Lana answered as they came upon Cabin #9.  
  
Clark opened the short door and ducked as he and Lana barely fit over the threshold. The entire cabin was no bigger then Clark's bed room and the ceiling was only a few centimeters taller then Clark himself. To the right was a bunk bed and just next to that was a stout brick fireplace which held a pile of dead ashes.  
  
"It's definitely alot smaller then the last time I saw it," Clark said careful not to look up and smack his head on the wooden rafters. He glanced over at Lana who was rubbing her arms and shivering a little. Clark stared at the fireplace until two beams of heat shot out bringing the ashes back to life. Lana's eyes widened as she looked from the fire to Clark. "Sorry - you looked cold."  
  
"No, it's fine," Lana confirmed sitting down on the rough planks that made up the floor. "It's kinda cozy this way."  
  
Clark sat down with her. The fire flickered and jumped infront of them softly. It was so calm and tranquil. He would've fallen asleep if Lana hadn't spoken up.  
  
"You know what? I think I remember what we were talking about in here last time."  
  
"What was that?" Clark asked resting his elbows on his knees.  
  
"I told you that I'd seen a television show where a man woke up one morning and everyone else on Earth had disappeared. I was scared that it really happened to us; you and I were the only ones left," Lana said slowly.  
  
"Yeah," Clark retorted feeling the memories flowing back, "and I told you that was stupid."  
  
Lana laughed. "I remember thinking how rude you were. I would have smacked you if I hadn't been so terrified that you were my only company."  
  
Clark blushed a little. "Actually, I was kinda scared, too. I just didn't say anything because I wanted you to feel safe."  
  
Lana smiled and looked down at the ground. "You said that I shouldn't be scared because you were there to protect me."  
  
Clark stared at her intently. "I still am."  
  
The moon reflected in Clark's eyes making them twinkle and swirl. Lana looked up at him loving how she fell into his eyes. He was beautiful. He really was.  
  
_You come out at night  
  
That's when the energy comes  
  
And the dark side's light  
  
And the vampires roam  
  
You strut your rasta wear  
  
And your suicide poem  
  
And a cross from a faith that died  
  
Before Jesus came  
  
You're building a mystery  
  
You live in a church  
  
Where you sleep with voodoo dolls  
  
And you won't give up the search  
  
For the ghosts in the halls  
  
You wear sandals in the snow  
  
And a smile that won't wash away  
  
Can you look out the window  
  
Without your shadow getting in the way?_  
  
A bolt of lightning crashed just outside of the cabin followed by a roll of thunder that shook the whole room. Lana squeezed Clark's hand reflexively and buried her head in his shoulder. Clark smiled a little and whispered, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess this place has a reputation for scaring people."  
  
"Or just scaring you."  
  
"So you're telling me that lightning didn't scare you just a little?" Lana asked looking at him unbelievably.  
  
"Maybe a little."  
  
The rain outside began to pour harshly. Clark got up and pulled off a blanket from the bottom bunk. He sat back down next to Lana who quickly grabbed part of the cover and threw it over herself. Clark felt a warm tingle somewhere inside his heart and not just because of the blanket. Lana was curled up next to him sweetly. Even after all their days together, Clark couldn't believe she was here with him.  
  
_You're so beautiful  
  
With an edge and charm  
  
But so careful  
  
When I'm in your arms  
  
Cause you're working  
  
Building a mystery  
  
Holding on and holding it in  
  
Yeah you're working  
  
Building a mystery  
  
And choosing so carefully  
_  
"I think we might have to stay here for a while," Clark said not sounding too upset about the idea.  
  
"Nell and your parents will probably murder us for staying here together," Lana predicted cuddling up closer to him.  
  
"Well, sometimes you have to take risks in order to have fun."  
  
Lana looked up curiously. "You never struck me as the risk-taking type."  
  
"Really?" Clark smirked. He slid a hand under Lana's cheek and pulled her into a kiss. Lana imediately returned it.  
  
_You woke up screaming aloud  
  
A prayer from your secret god  
  
You feed off our fears  
  
And hold back your tears, oh  
  
Give us a tantrum  
  
And a know-it-all grin  
  
Just when we need one  
  
When the evening's thin  
  
You're a beautiful  
  
A beautiful f-cked up man  
  
You're setting up your  
  
Razor wire shrine  
  
Cause you're working  
  
Building a mystery  
  
Holding on and holding it in  
  
Yeah you're working  
  
Building a mystery  
  
And choosing so carefully  
_  
"What about now?" Clark asked his face inches from Lana's.  
  
"Now I'm remembering why I kissed you five years ago," Lana admited smiling.  
  
"_I_ am the one who kissed _you_," Clark corrected wrapping a protective arm around Lana's waste.  
  
"Oh whatever, Clark. I saw your face. You were practically the color of a ghost when I moved in on you."  
  
"Okay, alright. Whatever floats your boat." A few seconds passed. "But, seriously, I moved in on you."  
  
"Clark, stop!"  
  
"What?" Clark asked playfully.  
  
Lana couldn't help but laugh. "Just imagine if we'd never kissed in here before. Where would either of us be?"  
  
Clark thought about this and didn't like what he came up with. "Lana?"  
  
"Yeah?" she answered dazily. Her eyes were closed as she desperately tried to get closer to Clark selfishly taking in his warmth.  
  
"I'm really glad I'm here......with you."  
  
Lana smiled. Now he was sounding like the old shy, nervous Clark. She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his chest. "Me too, Clark....me too..."  
  
The rain beat down heavily on the small cabin in a soft, swift hypnotizing pattern. Slowly the two teens inside fell into an almost beautiful sleep - creating an amazing picture that both Clark and Lana would have loved to capture on paper.  
  
Two people, from two worlds, brought together by one single kiss five years ago....  
  
_Ooh you're working  
  
Building a mystery  
  
Holding on and holding it in  
  
Yeah you're working  
  
Building a mystery  
  
And choosing so carefully  
  
Yeah you're working  
  
Building a mystery  
  
Holding on and holding it in  
  
Yeah you're working  
  
Building a mystery  
  
And choosing so carefully  
  
You're building a mystery_

A.n. thanx again guys!

btw, Clark the Super Penguin is actually Jo-Jo the Pimpin' Penguin. i created him one day during science class last year. hehe.

i hope u liked it! now i hafta get back to HP2! they just found of Ginny was takin into the Chamber of Secrets!! o no! lol.

please review!!!!


	13. THANK U!

**THANX TO:**

Madscientist-01

CrAzYgUrL73089

DuMont

The wander

JPHBK

sionthede - i'm sorry i didn't beta ur next chapter yet. i've been betaing 2 other fics and practicing marching band at my school and writing my own fic and visiting with relatives cuz the 4th is tomorrow. so i'm reeeaaally sry. i'll still try to beta it and send it to ya. ;o)

Aciel

Charmboy4

Tom-Welling1390

angel718 - i kno some of the spelling may be off. spell check broke on my computer :oP

C.K.7980

twiggirl06

bishtawiman

slikkidd2

TripleC188

ClanaFan

rayray

dreamingprincess

**THANK U GUYS SOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

i am starting another fic. it's just gettin started, so i don't really have a name for it yet of if it'll even get interesting enough to post. it's basically about fame, love, and making some tough choices.

okiedokie. i better go practice my marching band music (band camp starts in august! holler! LoL)

i'm out!

- #$&$**Electric**$&#**Spyro**$)&#&#!


End file.
